Love You Foreve
by PLLendgamemison
Summary: Set after Ali & Em's big fight at Ali's where she said "I wasted so much time on you" & left. It will contain elements of PLL, like A & some other characters however will mainly focus on Em & Ali's relationship & will be centered around Emily. Dunno how long this'll be but the chapters won't be too long. Leave reviews, I'll love to read & it motivates me. Thx if you do read!
1. Chapter 1

** PLLendgamemison**

Please read summary of story  
>Also you can give me any advice but I have some ideas in my head of what I'd like to happen in the story so I don't plan to deviate away too much. This first chapter is pretty short; I just want to see if people actually like it!<br>PS, I am inspired to start writing again by NatGirl93 who I love so much and you should check out her Emison writings too (there is a link in her bio). Off to chapter 1…

Emily was lying wide awake in her bed thinking of Ali. She hadn't been able to sleep for over an hour. Her mind was swamped with what happened earlier, she had said some pretty harsh things to Ali and she was starting to regret them. Even though Ali was being kind of secretive about things, she couldn't deny her feelings for her. Ali was her first love and Emily had that weak spot for her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at her ever. She also knew Ali returned those feelings now, that was all she ever wanted and now she had it. The only reasons she dated others was because she thought Ali was dead and was hurting because she never got to tell Ali how she really felt. The only thing that hurt her now was the fact it felt as if Ali was hiding something from her. Her eyes got watery as she thought back to their conversation on the porch. The hurt in Ali's eyes when she went off on her was now an image burned in her mind that she felt awful about. She sat up and a tear trickled down her face; she couldn't lose Ali this easily. She grabbed her phone and dialed and her heart began to flutter a bit before calling. She was afraid of how Ali would react to seeing Emily's name pop up on her phone now, or if she would even pick up. After a few rings, Emily heard Ali's voice and her heart lit up instantly, "Hi Em", Ali said softly. Emily could sense sorrow in her voice.  
>"Ali I'm so sorry about tonight. I really didn't mean those things. I just need you to tell me everything. I can't stay upset with you. I need to see you", the words rushed out of her mouth.<br>"Yeah sure Em. I'm sorry too. I need you too; you're the only one I'll ever need", Ali whimpered.  
>"I'm sorry I made you cry Ali, I didn't realise it would hurt you this much, I'm coming to see you now" whispered Emily.<p>

Emily arrived at Ali's place; Ali's dad was gone for the night. She let herself in with the key that Alison had given her weeks before and went to Ali's room where she was sitting on her bed. Her face was red and makeup smeared. Emily wrapped her arms around her with a blanket to comfort her. "I'm not leaving anymore", Emily reassured her. Ali uncontrollably smiled at her action and words and responded,  
>"I know. But it's something I want to tell you. I've just been having a lot of trouble finding a proper way to say it"<br>"Anything. I want to hear it all", answered Emily. Ali had her hands together on her lap fidgeting around and began,  
>"Well, I love you Emily and you know that. You were always the one. I've loved other people, but I've never been in love like with you. No one else will ever come close to comparing. And no one has ever supported me or believed in me like you have; no matter what I do you are always there for me." Emily was staring at Ali's face while gripping her tightly with one arm and the other going up and down her long blonde hair. She started,<br>"I love you just as much Ali, I hate when we fight like we did, it kills me inside! I just want you to tell me everything that's going on. I want to help you; you don't have to be scared when I'm here to protect you. And what is so hard about saying that?" Ali hesitated,  
>"There is just something else I must tell you, I'm not sure how you'll take it but I will tell you now Em, no more secrets between us, I promise."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry chapter two has taken so long, I just write when I have time or get motivated. Chapter 3 is in the works too. If you have a moment, let me know what you think! Without further ado, here is chapter two.

Ali began, "I think I know who A is, and you aren't going to like this… It's Paige." Emily was silent for a moment and then spoke,  
>"why was that so hard to tell me?"<br>"I thought you loved her Em, and I was scared to lose you altogether" murmured Ali. Emily admitted,  
>"Oh Ali. Paige was nothing more than a distraction because of losing you. Every single day was a struggle; I was forever regretting not telling you how I really felt. Everyone else I ever dated was to keep me distracted. But you never really left my mind anyway. I love YOU Alison!" Alison's face went red and she began sobbing as if that was all she ever needed to hear. And still with tears in her eyes she uttered,<br>"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way, my biggest regret is hurting you, I love you too Em, and I'll do everything to prove it to you."  
>Not a word more was spoken about Paige, despite the admission Ali had made. This night was just about them now. Emily wiped Ali's eyes with her sleeves which led to Ali leaning in towards her where they locked lips and shared a soft sweet kiss.<br>"It's time for you to rest up my butterfly", Emily whispered. Ali lay down in her bed and Emily tucked her in. After a goodnight kiss on the cheek, she turned around to leave, but Ali had other plans.  
>"My dad won't be home till later in the morning, why don't you stay here with me?" Emily jumped at the opportunity and agreed by coming over and lying next to her. She wrapped her arms around her love and closed her eyes. Ali smiled gently looking very satisfied as she too closed her eyes.<p>

"BLINGGGG BLINGGGG!" Emily woke up to her phone ringing, but before she could answer she thought back to the night before and wondered had it all been a dream? But when she looked over next to her, there was Ali in all of her beauty, it must be real! Alison had awoken too, and as Emily was still taking things in, she grabbed Emily's phone and answered,  
>"Good morning!" she declared in her most cheerful voice.<br>"Alison!? This is Emily's phone, where is Emily? What is going on?" exclaimed a very surprised Hanna. Ali answered,  
>"Sorry, she just woke up! I decided to answer before it went to voicemail."<br>"That still doesn't explain why you're answering her phone…and at this early in the morning. Did I miss something? I always miss something!" Hanna expressed.  
>"We'll explain later. Want to meet up at lunch today? We have a lot to talk about." Ali disclosed.<br>"You sure do!" Hanna remarked.

Emily was just looking at Ali now, admiring how beautiful her darling was, how could she have been so lucky? Ali giggled and replied, "What did you call to tell Emily though?"  
>"Oh I just found her sweater that she left at my place the other night…but I think she isn't worried about that right now", Hanna said grinningly "see you at school!"<p>

Ali handed Emily her phone, "That was Hanna. I think she has suspicions about us", Ali told Emily as she poked her on the nose and smiled from ear to ear. Emily did not think she had ever seen Ali this happy. And to know she was the reason for it gave her a million butterflies inside. Emily shrugged it off and replied,  
>"Hanna is cool, I'm just worried about Spencer, she is convinced you are A. You have to tell them about your theory of Paige being involved with A things, but first let me hear it before we go." Ali sat up and told Emily everything she knew about it.<p>

Afterwards, when they were all ready to go to school, Ali turned to Emily "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again; I promise you'll never lose me again." She grabbed Emily's hand and held it tightly and they walked to school together with their fingers interlocked together.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes:  
>It's taken me too long to get this chapter up but here it finally is! Inspired to finish editing by one of the greatest friends ever Nat, ( EmisonHeaven). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have no idea if and when I'll be writing another chapter..but I should have another chapter for my Ezria story up soon. Without further ado, where we go…<p>

Chapter 3:

Noon had arrived and Emily met up with Hanna at the lunch table as they waited for Alison. "Did something happen between you and Ali?", Hanna said in a snark tone.  
>"We kissed. Again." Emily remarked as her face went red.<br>Hanna retorted, "Again…Emily why have I not heard of this? I'm so happy for you two. I just thought you were mad at her."  
>"I was…but we made up and she told me everything. Everything is okay now and I am so in love like I've never been before" Emily gushed.<br>And with that, Emily was surprised by arms that wrapped around her neck and as she turned around to her left to see who it was, her lips met Alison's and they shared a sweet kiss. Hanna just starred and went, "wow Ali, I've never seen you like this before!"  
>Ali just smiled at her and declared "I guess that's what true love does to you." Emily looked up at Alison and smiled her biggest smile. She was jittery by the admission and grabbed Ali's hands as they were still over her shoulders, she needed to feel her.<br>Hanna changed the subject, "okay so Aria isn't here today because she had to go somewhere with her mom and I think Spencer still doesn't trust you Ali, so she wouldn't come. So it's time to spill the A beans!"  
>Ali took her seat at the table beside Emily so she could still grasp one of her hands. "I had a long talk with Paige about Emily and the things I used to do to her. I apologized for it. She said she accepted it but it didn't look like she forgave me at all. She was still irritated. And not too long after she left I received a text from A that read 'Better stay away from Emily or I'll send you away'. "How suspicious is that?!" Ali looked kind of scared but went on "there's no way I'll stay away from her though." Emily noticed the shakiness in her voice and pulled closer to her to comfort her; she put her arm around her.<br>"We have to question her. Or maybe we can get her phone and have Caleb analyze it to see if the text came from her" Hanna exclaimed.  
>"That's a great idea Hanna, but how do you think we are going to do that without being suspicious?" Emily answered.<br>Hanna remarked, "you of course Emily, she trusts you, you're our in, you will get it from her!"  
>Ali looked worried. Emily said, not sounding too sure, "I guess that would be the best course of action. But once she finds out its missing, I won't be able to stall long before she finds out it was me who took it, Caleb will have to work fast." Ali looked a bit jealous. Emily continued as she turned to Ali, "don't worry nothing is going to happen, I'll even text you while I'm with her with a play by play. I love you and only you."<br>Feeling reassured, Ali said with a smile, "I love you too, that will be fine," as she pulled her closer to give her a big hug.  
>Hanna butted in, "it's settled then, I will text Caleb to see how fast he can work his magic, and you can text Paige and arrange to hang out with her tonight." Emily and Ali both nodded. The bell rang for afternoon classes to begin and they all got up, Emily gave Ali one last kiss on the cheek as to reassure her one more time that everything would be alright and then the 3 of them went their separate ways to class.<p> 


End file.
